Una vez más
by RaoUmi
Summary: "Todo se repetía y el mayor tenía la oportunidad de decirlo una vez más..." Dedicado a ichiroron.


Era pasado de media noche y en el balcón de la casa de los Matsuno se podía vislumbrar una pequeña luz. La luz de un cigarrillo que es fumado bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

El mayor de los hijos de la casa se encontraba recargado en la baranda del balcón, fumando con tranquilidad mientras miraba el cielo con los hombros caídos. Era una costumbre que había adoptado hace no mucho, pero que disfrutaba en demasía. Exhaló una vez más el blanquecino humo, dejándolo flotar libre por el lugar. Lo miró con detenimiento, pensando en tantas cosas. Pero sobre todo, en la razón que le había llevado a esa adicción. El motivo que le había llevado a aquella rutina nocturna no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Inclusive, estaba más cerca de lo que él quisiera y pudiera tolerar. No comprendía como era que había llegado a esa situación y como era que había desarrollado esos retorcidos sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que se suponía, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia, debió de desarrollar. Pero no había vuelta atrás, ya estaban en él y no podía deshacerse de ellos sin importar lo que hiciera.

Osomatsu estaba enamorado de uno de sus hermanos menores.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez mientras volvía a inhalar del pitillo que mantenía entre los dedos. Pasó su mano por su cabello en un vano intento de ordenar sus pensamientos en algo coherente. Se comenzaba a desesperar aún más de la situación en la que había caído. Cada tarde salía en busca de alguien en quién poder descargar todo ese deseo y lujuria que acumulaba en su interior. Y todas las veces era lo mismo. Siempre, al terminar el vergonzoso y bajo acto, se sentía peor de cómo se sentía al comienzo. Una débil risa se escapó de sus labios al ver como los errores se acumulaban uno tras otro y no parecía haber ni una salida posible a todo eso.

Volvió a suspirar mientras bajaba la cabeza, completamente cansado. Ya no sabía qué hacer, la desesperación lo invadía cada vez más. Si eso continuaba, terminaría violando al culpable de todo ese caos que tenía en la cabeza. Justo como casi había pasado una tarde en que ambos se habían quedado a solas en casa. En un cuarto caluroso y en dónde no había nadie más que ellos y sus deseos carnales. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho en ese momento para excusarse? Ni siquiera lograba recordar.

Volvió a suspirar, tratando de alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

¿Y si huía? Justo como un cobarde.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan…?

Una voz bastante familiar le llamó desde la entrada del balcón. El mayor se quedó muy quieto y espero a que se acercara a él. Los pasos eran claramente audibles en la oscuridad de la noche. Su hermano se paró a su lado, mirando la misma nada que él miraba. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, viendo su corto y alborotado cabello mientras pensaba: "Ah, es él…" No sabía cómo era que lo hacía, pero siempre lograba reconocer a cada uno de sus hermanos.

No dijo nada y se quedó esperando a que el menor hablara, pero nada. La respiración de ambos era bastante acompasada y tranquila, haciéndoles sentir que eran las únicas personas en el mundo. ¿Y si así fuera? ¿Qué haría? ¿Tendría el valor para confesar aquellos sentimientos que le atormentaba y que guardaba en su interior?

La respuesta era más que obvia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu?

Finalmente le miró una vez que el cigarro estaba casi consumido en su totalidad. A pesar de que no era un secreto lo de su vicio, no le gustaba hacerlo frente a los menores, menos frente a él. Se giró y recargo la espalda en la baranda, descansando los codos sobre esta misma. Levantó la vista y notó la razón del porqué la noche era tan oscura.

Luna nueva. ¿Acaso era una señal?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz era seca y monótona como de costumbre. Eso no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

\- Mmm… Quién sabe-

Fue su vaga respuesta, volviendo a evitar el mirarle. Sabía que eso molestaba en sobre manera al menor, por lo cual siempre lo hacía. Después de todo, adoraba hacer enfadar a sus queridos hermanos.

\- ¿Estás pensando en escapar?

Las palabras del menor le sorprendieron, logrando que dirigiera de inmediato la mirada hacia su persona. Este le miró, si apartar la mirada y frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Qué…?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de reír por lo bajo para no despertar a nadie.- No sé de qué hablas, Ichimatsu.- Rascó con el índice bajo su nariz, como de costumbre.- Onii-chan no irá a ninguna parte.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo mentiroso.

La voz de Ichimatsu había temblado ligeramente al hablar. Se giró para poder verle mejor y lo que a continuación pasó fue algo que no esperaba. El menor se había lanzado a sus brazos y le golpeaba el hombro. Osomatsu no supo que hacer y tardó en reaccionar. Lo sujeto por los hombros y le apartó con brusquedad. No sabía cómo actuar o que decir. Estaba completamente confundido por su acción.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu?

\- ¿Por qué quieres huir?

\- No sé de qué hablas…

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota, Osomatsu!

Ese grito le había sorprendido aún más y por un momento pensó que se había soltado a llorar. Le miró pero no era así. Este mantenía la mirada fija en él y se notaba la furia que sentía. Torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. No entendía en absoluto al menor.

\- Ichimatsu, por favor no grites o despertaras a todos.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, dando un suspiro.- No entiendo de que me hablas, pero no es verdad lo que dices.

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó las vez pasada?

El mayor no dijo nada, sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería. Pero optó por no decir nada y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, jugando torpemente con sus dedos.

\- Si es así, yo…

\- Ichimatsu.- Le interrumpió, haciendo que el aludido diera un respingo.- No es por eso. No es tu culpa. Sí, pensaba escapar, pero… -Hizo una pausa y le miró. El menor no supo cómo interpretar su mirada.- ¿Crees que tendría siquiera a dónde ir? Soy un idiota perdedor que no sabe hacer nada aparte de ser un nini.- Suspiró y volvió su mirada al suelo.

\- Yo no…

Osomatsu levantó su mano a modo de hacerle callar. Negó lentamente mientras sonreía débilmente. No quería escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decirle, su pensamiento no cambiaría en lo absoluto. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Le rodeó lentamente en un cálido abrazo y se acercó a su oído. De alguna manera necesitaba por lo menos ese contacto.

\- Lo que tú me digas,- susurró con voz lenta,- no me hará cambiar de parecer.

Suspiró por la cercanía del menor. Era algo reconfortante. Algo magnífico y maravilloso. Aspiró su aroma y escondió el rostro en su cuello. Sentía que esa era su última oportunidad para hacerlo, que no habría una segunda vez.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu correspondió tímidamente al abrazo y se aferró a sus ropas. No quería dejarle ir. Sabía que si le soltaba, se iría muy lejos, a un lugar dónde él sería incapaz de alcanzarlo. Sintió sus ojos arder y se dio cuenta de que su vista estaba empañada. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos y no podía evitarlo.

\- Te amo…

Se oyó muy bajo, en un susurro, ocultó en la oscuridad. Cómo si la persona que lo había dicho, no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

Osomatsu no sabía cómo era que lo había hecho, pero las palabras habían salido inesperadamente. Había sentido que ese era el momento perfecto para decirlo, aún a pesar de contradecirse a sí mismo y al hecho de que se había jurado nunca decirlo.

Y el menor tembló. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Y un sonrojo acompañado de un golpeteo en el pecho se hicieron presentes. Ichimatsu comenzó a gimotear mientras trataba en vano el contener el llanto. Osomatsu sonrió al escuchar su llanto contenido y le apretó más fuerte mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello.

\- Lo siento, Ichimatsu. Onii-chan es un mal hermano y te ha hecho llorar.- Se alejó lo suficiente para mirarle el rostro.

El menor apretaba fuertemente los ojos, tratando aún de contener el llanto.

\- No tienes porqué llorar.- Limpió con suavidad tratando de alejar esas lágrimas.

\- Eres tan injusto… Uh… -Susurró con dificultad.

El mayor levantó ambas cejas completamente confundido.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Me lo dices solo cuando estás a punto de desaparecer…

Esas palabras le habían sorprendido por completo. No entendía bien a lo que se refería.

\- Yo no…

\- ¡No mientas!- Le miró furioso por sobre las lágrimas.- Mañana, este Osomatsu va a desaparecer… Yo lo sé…- Susurró mientras frotaba sus ojos con la manga del pijama.

Osomatsu sacudió la cabeza, aún más confundido, completamente incrédulo por sus palabras. Realmente no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que decía.

\- Ichimatsu, yo no…

\- ¿Qué, Ichimatsu?

La voz del segundo hermano le interrumpió. Osomatsu volvió la mirada hacía Karamatsu, con un notable pánico marcado en ella. ¿Y ahora cómo explicaría todo eso? Se apartó por completo del menor y abrió la boca dispuesto a dar una excusa.

\- Ichimatsu…- La preocupación estaba presente en la voz de Karamatsu cuando se acercó al aludido. Osomatsu tan solo se apartó para darle paso al segundo sextillizo.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?- Lo sujetaba de los hombros mientras le examinaba con la mirada, buscando alguna herida.

\- Karamatsu, yo…- Osomatsu comenzó a hablar con temor, cuando fue interrumpido por el menor.

\- No es nada…

\- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Estás temblando y no parabas de gritar.

\- Te he dicho que no es nada.- La molestia estaba presente en su voz.

Karamatsu no le creyó, sabía que algo pasaba. Pero era obvio que el menor no diría nada. Nunca decía nada cuando lo encontraba así.

\- Ichimatsu, ¿acaso otra vez tú…?- Se calló cuando su hermano le colocó la mano sobre la boca.

\- No.

Dijo seco mientras tomaba por la muñeca a su hermano y caminaba hacia la casa, lo empujó con brusquedad hacia su interior. Y entonces Osomatsu comprendió todo, riendo por la ironía de la situación. ¿Acaso eso era el karma? Bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras lo dejaba ir.

Ichimatsu miró una vez más hacia la dirección dónde el mayor de los sextillizos aún se encontraba.

\- Esperaré una vez más a que regreses…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

\- Ichimatsu, ¿estabas hablando otra vez con…?- Su voz había salido en un muy bajo susurro, una vez que la puerta había sido cerrada, dejando al mayor afuera.

Ichimatsu miró a su hermano y después miró la mano que Karamatsu le agarraba, como intentando darle fuerzas. Frotó sus ojos una vez más, terminando de apartar las lágrimas que aún quedaban.

\- No seas idiota.- Soltó un bufido.- Él está muerto, y tú y yo sabemos que los muertos no vuelven a la vida…- Bajó la mirada, diciendo eso último en un lastimero susurro.- Venga, Kusomatsu, vamos a dormir.- Fueron sus palabras antes de arrastrar a su hermano de regreso a la cama.

\- Sí.

Y Karamatsu fue incapaz siquiera de decir algo más.


End file.
